


Courage Crest

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Comfort, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai and his friends are brought to the digital world, but they aren’t the only humans there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage Crest

Chap 1

Tai was going to summer camp, to be honest he wasn’t looking forward to it. It was a all boy’s camp which would be fun, but he was leaving his boyfriend behind. He and Matt were dating, had been for over a year now.

They were childhood friends, and that friendship grew into love. His parents sprang the whole camp trip on him at the last minute. He called Matt as he was packing things up. “So there’s no way you can get out of this?”

“No babe, I tried my parents think it would be good for me to experience a camp.” He packed away his clothes and his trusty scope and goggles.

“I thought we were gonna spend extra time together, I bought some fun stuff with my allowance.” The tone in his voice sent a shiver down his spine.

“Oh yeah?” he sat on his bed. “Tell me what you got?”

“Some sexy underwear…”

“Oh yeah!” he felt his manhood stir in his shorts.

“I bought a vibe…” Tai groaned at the other end of the line. The blonde smirked and removed his clothing freeing his own manhood spring up. “I thought you could use it to prep me for your big cock!”

Tai undid his pants and freed his manhood. “I’m listening.”

“If you didn’t want to do it, I could put on a show for you. I’ll lick it properly just like I do you!” the brunette grinned and pumped his manhood. “Once I get it nice and wet I’ll slide it into my ass, it won’t feel as good as you but the vibrations will make me feel good and get me loose for you.”

“Fuck, you’re so damn sexy!” he moaned, pumping his length. Matt was doing the same, while his other hand played with his ass.

“No I’m horny and I want you!” he moaned, and the two moaned as they played with their cocks. “Oh Tai I want you inside me!”

“Fuck I want to be inside you!”

“Tai!” the blonde moaned, his fingers rubbing his sweet spot.

“Matt!”

The two found their release and spilled their seed all over themselves. They could hear the other pant as they came down from their sex high.

“I’m gonna miss you, you know that.” The brunette whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you to.” He sent a kiss emoticon, and Tai sent him a heart. He closed his phone and rolled onto his side. “This summer is gonna suck…unless…” he was struck with an idea and he smiled.

-x-

Tai finished packing up, and laid back thinking of his sexy blonde. “This summer is gonna suck!”

The next morning came and Tai was waiting for the bus that would take him to the all-boys camp. His parents had given him a brochure on it. “Fun and exciting time, where young men can make friends have fun and spend their summer outside.”

‘Yeah I’d rather be on the couch with Matt,’ he thought and looked over the various activities they had. ‘Boring, man this is lame. Oh well might as well make the best of it.’

The bus came, and Tai put his stuff away and got on, but was shocked to see Matt. “Matt?!” he walked down the path to where Matt was seated. “What are you doing here?”

“Surprise, I asked my dad if I could go and after making a few calls and since I was in the area the bus already had to travel through. He got my name added to the list.” He winked at him.

Tai smiled and hugged his BF. “Yes, now this summer won’t be such a drag.”

“You said it.” He got up so Tai could sit down, and he shamelessly sat in his lap. Their crotches pressed together tightly, and the brunette could already feel his love’s arousal. What he didn’t expect was for Matt to slip something into his hand. It was a remote to a vibrator.

With a smirk Tai flipped the device on, but kept it at a low setting. He moaned and ground his hips against Tai’s. “You are such a naughty boy…” he whispered, and gave a lick to the curve of his ear. “If we weren’t on a bus right now I’d put you over my knee and spank you for being such a naughty boy.”

“What are you gonna do to me then?”

“Kiss you duh!” he pulled him in for a kiss, and the two made out, not caring if others saw. They weren’t ashamed of their relationship and they were in the back of the bus. With the vibe up his ass, buzzing at his sweet spot, and Tai’s mouth pressed against his own, there was nothing he could do to hold back. He came hard into his underwear, but he remained hard as Tai increased the vibration.

Little did they know their little make out session was observed by two males. Izzy, the young man was being sent to camp by his guardians, they thought he could use some social interaction and not spend all his time on a computer, he agreed but only if he could take his laptop.

The young boy with red hair, had caught sight of what the two were doing. He blushed catching a glimpse of the remote and guessed what it was. He felt his manhood stir in his shorts, he covered his lap with his computer but kept stealing glances at the two, a deep blush on his cheeks. ‘Wow they are so hot!’ he thought, and he felt his manhood twitch. ‘I’ve never seen anything like that!’

He shivered as the image of him between the two came to mind. ‘Snap out of it Izzy, even if they were in an open relationship they’d never want a twerp like me.’

The other boy was Joe, he had caught a peek at the two and couldn’t tear his eyes away. His manhood throbbed as he nursed a nose bleed. ‘So hot to hot, that guy with the brown hair is so sexy!’ he thought, his body shifting to ease his arousal. He had thought this camp idea was a horrible one, but it maybe won’t be so bad.

The last stop was a surprise for both of the two lovers. Matt recognized the area quickly enough. “Oh shit!” he jumped from Tai’s lap just in time as his little brother got on the bus.

“Oh Matt and Tai to!” he laughed and came running up to them.

“H-h-h-h-hey T.K. it’s good to see ya, guessing mom sent ya to camp.” The little blonde nodded. Although they weren’t shy about each other’s relationship, Matt didn’t want his little brother to know. Tai was ok with this, since their parents didn’t know either.

“Why don’t you sit here T.K I’m sure you and your brother have catching up to do?” Tai got up, much to the older blonde’s disappointment. T.K cheered and sat next to his brother. He gave him a wink as he moved by, and he moved to go sit by Izzy. “Mind if I sit here?”

“Oh yes, I mean no, I mean yeah go ahead.” He scooted over and the brunette joined him. Tai looked at Matt and smiled, he would never come in-between him and his brother. He knew them when their parents were still together. He was there when they split, he stayed beside him when he needed him. It was probably why there bond was so strong.

He was there when he needed to cry or vent, and he always treated T.K like his own family to. However Matt didn’t want to ruin T.K’s innocence.

It was actually amusing to see him try and keep his cover as the vibe buzzed inside him.

The bus ride was a long one, but they finally made it to camp. Tai had chatted with Izzy along the way, the kid was smart so it was a little intimidating for Tai who was more street and sport smart. Izzy was great at video games to and the two played a heated match on his computer. The two might not be close but they were certainly friends.

The camp had a lake, one side it was for boys, the other side was for girls. The cabins held 4 boys at a time, each one had their own generator. However thanks to Matt’s surprise addition they didn’t have enough rooms.

T.K of course offered up his bed, since they were brothers they had no problem letting them share a bed. Tai, Izzy, Joe, and Matt and T.K were all scheduled for Cabin B now.

The cabins each had their own generator which was shut off every night at 10. The beds were simple enough, and they had a small bathroom with a shower, sink, and toilet. The boy’s unpacked putting their stuff under their respective beds. Izzy plugged his computer in, while Joe was given the medical bag, he was put in charge of it for Cabin B.

With their clothes packed, it was time for some free time. Tai wanted to go for a swim in the lake, so without a second word he stripped off his clothes in front of the other guys. Matt, Izzy, and Joe all stared as Tai’s huge manhood was revealed. They gulped as they felt their manhoods stir at the sight of his dazzling skin and body.

Tai with great skill slipped his huge manhood into a speedo. They were the speedos Matt bought for him, and the blonde was so happy to see them on his boyfriend. “So you guys wanna join me for a swim?”

Izzy nodded and he stripped off his clothes but used his bed for some cover, he put on his swim trunks.

Matt also stripped but used the bathroom so he could discreetly remove the toy. He put on his own speedo and put the vibe in his bag under his spare clothes. T.K had changed into his swim trunks but Joe seemed hesitant.

“What’s wrong Joe don’t wanna come swimming?”

“Well you see…I…” he was so nervous. “I’m scared of the water, I can’t swim so it freaks me out.”

Tai smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “It’s okay come with us, I’ll help teach ya how to swim.”

“You mean it?” he asked blushing.

“Sure!” Joe stripped and got in his trunks, and they got their packs and brought them down to the lake. The others went out on the lake, jumping in and swimming to the deeper end while Tai and Joe hung back near the shallow end. “Now let’s take things slow.”

They moved into the water and Joe freaked out and clung onto Tai. The brunette smiled and rubbed his back soothingly. “It’s ok, just relax I got ya.”

“I’m so pathetic.” He said glumly, letting out a sigh.

“No your not, just relax and cling to me.” He did and they moved deeper and deeper. “Now just kick with your feet and try to keep yourself a float.” Joe did and it took a few tries but he managed to keep himself afloat. “See your getting it, now let’s catch up to the others.” He showed him how to paddle and he was able to keep up with him. He was still scared, but having Tai around made him feel brave.

Apparently the lake was split by some buoys, the boys on one and girls on the other. The boys were laughing and having fun in the water, but that fun came to a screeching halt.

“Tai hey Tai!” that female voice sent a trembling shiver down the boy’s spine. Even Matt grimaced as they turned and saw the bane of their existence, Sora! It was clear she liked Tai a lot, and was completely blind that he was gay and wanted nothing to do with her.

“Hey Sora…guess your parents sent ya to camp to.” He said trying to be polite.

“Yeah I thought it would be boring, but now…” she swam up the border. “Now we can start our relationship with a summer romance!” she said blushing.

Matt made a he was going to be sick gesture. Tai held his hand under the water to comfort him. “Sora we’ve been over this, we aren’t a couple, we aren’t gonna be a couple.” She seemed unaffected by his words.

Another giggle alerted them that there were others. Mimi who was wearing a pink bathing suit, and Tai’s little sister Kari. Tai heard she was being sent to camp to but he didn’t know it was the one right next to his.

Before the two groups could continue their banter something strange began to occur. A strange light rained down over the lake, and the water began acting up. “What is this?!” the light began shining brighter and the water began to swirl. “Everyone hang on!”

Tai grabbed hold of Matt, who grabbed T.K, with his other hand he grabbed Izzy and Joe clung to the brunette. Their bags were swept into the water and the boys and girls were caught in a whirlpool.

They were pulled from their world, and Tai tried to keep everyone together but the force eventually divided them. “Noooooooooooooooo!” They passed out as they entered the new world.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review


End file.
